1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file, more particularly to a callus-removing skin-file and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the site of repeated pressure and friction, such as the hands, feet and knees of one's body, the skin easily builds up to form thick layers of calloused skin.
If such layers of calluses are not removed, that portion becomes dry and rough, and the skin gets hardened and cracked. This may produce pain, with the result that the aesthetic appearance is spoiled.
Thus, calluses have been conventionally removed by rubbing the rough bottom surface of the bathhouse against the calluses, using a stone during bathing, or by cutting the calluses off with a knife or the like. However, when removing calluses by a stone, it is inconvenient to carry the stone because it is heavy. Moreover, the method of cutting calluses by knife generates problems such as pain caused by damage to the healthy skin not the calluses.
To overcome these problems, a file for rubbing calluses was proposed. However, for conventional files, thick ceramic powder or stone dust are only stacked on the surface of the file, so the ceramic power or stone dust is gradually removed over time, thus disabling their functions and resulting in a short life span.
An abrading tool for callus removal was disclosed in European Patent Application No. 01104902.0 (Laid-Open No. EP 1 138 221 A1). In the European Patent Application, a surface becomes roughened by use of sanding or acid-engraving on flat, pressed or hardened glass. Such a method has problems in that the roughness is not maintained for time use.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, a nail file using sanding was disclosed and has been used. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional glass nail file. As shown therein, the conventional nail file 11 includes a glass layer 13 which is formed in a flat bar shape so that it can be easily held, an abrasive layer 12 formed on an upper surface of the glass layer 13 for abrading nails and the like and a handle portion 14 at one end of the glass layer 13 on which the abrasive layer 12 is not formed and which is hand-held by a user.
In the nail file 11, after carrying out a pre-sanding operation by masking the remaining portion except the portion where the abrasive layer 12 is to be formed on the glass layer 13 using a masking tape, sanding treatment is performed on the portion where the abrasive layer 12 of the glass layer 13 is to be formed.
However, the above-mentioned nail file has a problem in that the roughness of the abrasive layer becomes smooth after repeated use as a result of the characteristics of glass, thereby shortening the life span of the nail file.
Additionally, since the nail file is made of glass material, if it is dropped or a strong force is applied thereto, the nail file may break generating broken pieces of glass. This means that a risk of accident always exists.